


Frozen

by walkingivy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Improvaganza, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingivy/pseuds/walkingivy
Summary: A game of Freeze Tag becomes quite uncomfortable for Colin and Ryan.
Relationships: Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Frozen

No one else seemed to get it. When Ryan and I asked to be separated for games during  _ Whose Line _ , we weren’t joking. We weren’t angry or fighting. We weren’t disappointed in each other’s performance. We weren’t looking to distance ourselves. All we wanted was to keep it fresh. How were we supposed to polish our skills when we already knew what was going to happen from a sideways glance? As much fun as we had working together, we missed the excitement of the unpredictable that had gotten us into improv. No, Ryan and I were serious when we asked to be separated.

It didn’t happen in  _ Whose Line _ , so when we signed up for  _ Improvaganza _ , we made it a condition of our joining. We’d have to be separated most of the time. Of course, everyone took this the wrong way. There seemed to be an assumption that we’d had a falling out of some sort. No, I wasn’t sick of Ryan; he’s my best friend. And, despite what everyone else seems to think, we can carry on that friendship outside of the stage. In fact, our friendship off stage bared little resemblance to our partnership on stage. And if I had to give one up for the other, I’d give up working with Ryan any day of the week to keep the private, charming Ryan I knew outside of work.

At first, it was everything we’d hoped for. Ryan and I caught up between shows, went out for dinners and events, and overall just enjoyed each other’s company without having to put on a show for anyone else. On stage, we smiled at each other and passed glances just like the old times, but we got to work with a new set of people and improv was suddenly feeling like a new game.

But no one else saw it that way. “Man, you guys were fantastic in that skit.” Drew hinted after one of the rare times we were paired together.

I glanced at Ryan. “Yeah, but we like keeping it fresh even more.”

“You’re not still fighting, are you?” Drew whispered back as Jeff introduced the next game of Freeze Tag.

“No, and we never were. In fact, we just-”

I was interrupted by my name suddenly being called and looked up in surprise. I wasn’t supposed to be starting off this scene; Chip was. But Chip was nowhere to be seen, so I joined Ryan at the front of the stage, dutifully accepting my new role.

I ended up being started in a tripping position and looked on in envy at Ryan who got to sit cross-legged on the floor. “Whoa! Hold on! It’s much too dangerous in here for a blind person.” Ryan immediately called as soon as the game began. He got to his feet and grabbed hold of my arm before walking me towards the back of the stage, ostensibly leading me to a safer location.

We’d only gotten two steps when Drew shouted for us to freeze. He stood in front of us with a pretend book of his opened hands, and I suddenly had a very bad feeling about the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Ryan gave Drew a death glare before turning toward me and leaning in for a kiss. I kept my approach as slow as possible in the hopes that someone would end this torture, but I knew it wasn’t to be. Finally, I closed the gap and gave Ryan yet another stage kiss. The audience howled. This was probably one of Drew’s big plans to get us back together. I don’t know why no one could believe we were fine.

“Freeze!” I cursed internally and looked up at Ryan who was clearly having a hard time keeping a straight face. Chip had suddenly appeared from wherever he had been mysteriously hiding at the start of the game and circled us twice before standing beside Drew. He was drawing it out as long as possible, and we were definitely going to have words after this scene was through. He gestured to us as he looked at Drew. “Now this painting is exceptionally rare.”

Oh, great, I thought, we were a painting. That meant another minute or two in a lip-lock with Ryan.

“It’s got some exquisite detail.” Drew added, turning his Bible into a camera and snapping pictures of us. The audience was still giggling at our scenario, so I couldn’t see them ending it any time soon. This game was inspired by Satan himself.

“Freeze.” Wayne called, and I don’t think I’d ever been happier in my life. That is, until he tapped out Chip and left us standing there. I was thinking it couldn’t get any worse when Wayne instructed us to “work it,” miming a video camera and moving around us in what I assumed was a porn shoot. Drew continued snapping pictures, but somehow managed to make it look more lecherous than a moment before. The audience was absolutely dying at this point.

Despite the death glare that Ryan shot Wayne, he complied, tugging me to his body and grinding his hips against mine. I responded in kind, even daring to trace his lips with my tongue because why the hell not? Ryan didn’t even hesitate to open his mouth and let me slip inside. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as I had anticipated, even with the audience staring at us with shrieks of shocked laughter. I suddenly realized I’d closed my eyes and opened them again.

It occurred to me that while Wayne was shooting this film, we had an opportunity to break apart and as much as a new and loud part of me wanted to keep kissing Ryan, I could think of fifty reasons I shouldn’t. So I leaned back and mimed tearing off Ryan’s shirt. Then I gasped as Ryan covered his chest self-consciously. “Well, now you know,” he said in an effeminate voice.

Jeff called for us to freeze before we found out what secret I revealed, and I desperately wished I’d managed to take a few steps backwards while I had the chance. As it was, I wasn’t kissing Ryan, at least, but my lower half was still plastered against his.

“And now, for our last act, the Siamese twins!” Jeff shouted, taking on the aspect of a ringleader. “They will be attempting to cross the high wire with only three legs between them! An act never before seen!”

Ryan and I waved our hands enthusiastically before attempting the feat. It was hard to coordinate our legs so it appeared as though we were on a wire, and I managed to trip and fall to the ground with zero grace. Ryan, who was supposedly attached to me, was forced to follow me down and barely caught himself as he landed on top.

“Freeze!” Wayne called. He tagged Jeff out and pretended to open up a tent flap. “You guys do know we have more than one sleeping bag, right?”

“We’re stuck,” Ryan replied immediately. “A little help?”

Wayne chuckled and started to give Ryan a hand who pretended to have some difficulty in getting out. All of which resulted in some additional grinding against me, and I had the unsettling realization that I was now hard. It wasn’t all that surprising with all the kissing and rubbing we’d been doing, but damn it all if it wasn’t the worst timing.

Ryan realized my predicament almost instantly, and, like the best friend that he was, tried to help me out by keeping it hidden. He dropped his arm out of Wayne’s grasp. “It’s no use!” He moaned. “I’ll be stuck in here forever.” I was just hoping until the audience cleared out. I tried to think very unsexy thoughts, but my dick seemed to have a mind of its own. There was no quelling it with Ryan’s body pressing into me.

Drew froze the setup and approached. From the glean in his eye, I knew it wasn’t going to be good. This was truly the game from hell.

“Crickey!” Drew exclaimed in the worst Australian accent ever heard. “As you can see here, these two sloths are attempting to mate. It may not look like much to you or me, but if you speed up the video, you’ll see that they really are quite active. Let’s speed up the video now!”

If looks could kill, Drew would be a dead man. But Ryan and I went along with his ploy anyway, intentionally moving extremely slowly to delay the inevitable. But even the slightest movement of Ryan’s hips on top of mine was doing terrible things to me, and I could tell that Ryan wasn’t far behind. It was almost a relief to know that we were in the same boat, even if that boat was sinking quickly.

Next, Chip came in and tagged Drew out, he moved to tag out Ryan as well in what I supposed was an act of mercy, but I quickly and surreptitiously shook my head and instead he climbed on top of us. I didn’t appreciate the extra weight, but I supposed that was better than exposing the tent in my pants to the audience and the cameras. “You guys suck at twister,” Chip declared. It was feeble, but he’d had to change quickly from whatever he’d been thinking about.

Then, Jeff and Wayne were joining in and suddenly we were a couch.

Finally, Ryan cried for everyone to freeze and tagged off all the people on his back. He cringed in pain. I could tell it was for show, but it looked real enough for the audience and he stood carefully, allowing me the time to roll over and put my back to the audience. As he limped toward the back of the stage, I took my cue and followed after him. I told Drew to give us ten, and he said they’d skip ahead and cover for us.

I don’t know if anyone noticed the state I was in, but it would have been pretty obvious to the other performers if they were looking. Ryan was wearing looser pants and a long shirt, so it was hard to tell, but I wasn’t so fortunate with my decision to tuck in my shirt.

We left to the sounds of Drew assuring the audience that we were both fine and would be back after a short break.

Ryan straightened immediately after we were out of sight and dragged me to the nearest bathroom. He pushed me against the wall and started excavating my mouth. I opened up to him, dragging him closer and pushing my erection out towards his.

“What are we doing?” I asked between kisses as we gasped for breath.

“Well we can’t go back on stage like this.” Ryan reasoned, cupping my cock with authority. My knees felt weak. He reached into my pants to fondle me.

“Stop,” I insisted. “I’ll come in my pants.”

Ryan smirked. “I think I’d like that.”

I frowned. “I can’t go and change my pants after we left a scene like that.”

“Fine.” Ryan relented, dropping carefully to his knees and opening up my pants. All signs pointed to him giving me a blowjob, but the idea was so unbelievable that I didn’t acknowledge it until he’d taken me in his mouth and began to suck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tried not to jerk into his mouth too much for fear of choking him. It was absolutely amazing, and I thought Ryan must have been practicing for some time. I found myself jealous of those mysterious men that Ryan had practiced on. They probably didn’t even love him like I did. The idea that I loved Ryan wasn’t some revelation, but it did appear to be taking a different direction than I’d ever imagined. All too soon, I was exploding down his throat with barely any time to warn him. 

It was only as I reached down to pull up my pants with intentions toward offering something in return that I realized Ryan had been jacking off at the same time and had left a puddle between my feet. We both cleaned up quickly and tried to cool our flushed skin.

As we were exiting the bathroom, Ryan stopped and pushed me against the wall for one more demanding kiss. “This isn’t over,” he said. “When we’re done here, we can go back to my room. I’ll let you pick if you want to do it in the Jacuzzi or on the bed.”

I shuddered through a sudden wave of desire for him. “Keep talking like that, and we’ll never make it back on stage.”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“They’ll ask questions.”

“I threw out my back, remember?”

“And what’s my excuse?”

“You’re looking after me. Making sure I made it back safely. Drew’ll love that. He seems to think we’re fighting.”

“We’ll kill the day’s performance.” I argued feebly, my resolve fading quickly as Ryan slipped his hands under my shirt. The hallway remained blessedly empty. 

Ryan nipped at my ear. “They’ll come up with something. They are improvisers, after all.”

“But we’re filming. They won’t be able to use it if we suddenly disappear, especially after you supposedly hurt yourself.” I tried one last time to get Ryan to see reason.

Meanwhile, Ryan was working hard at giving me a hickey, perhaps to ensure I didn’t have a choice but leave with him right away. His breath sent tingles through me as he spoke, his whole body flush against mine, “I want you.”

“Fuck.” I declared, completely defeated. Maybe there was more than one reason Ryan and I shouldn’t work together so much.

“That’s the spirit!” Ryan smirked, looking both ways before tugging me toward the exit. Heaven help me, but I didn’t even want to stop him. Maybe that game of Freeze Tag hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
